


Your Gift Wrapping is as Messy as My Feelings Are For You

by emklet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emklet/pseuds/emklet
Summary: A lot can happen in the space of five Christmases. Gon and Killua would know.( A short Killua/Gon oneshot I wrote for the holiday season.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Your Gift Wrapping is as Messy as My Feelings Are For You

: : : : : :

Despite having been roused from her poor sleep so early in the morning, Aunt Mito couldn’t help but crack a smile as Gon tore open the wrapping on his first present. 

The four year old boy let out a high pitched gasp as he pulled the gift out of the shiny red paper. A small animal carrier tipped out onto the floor. Gon quickly scrunched up the paper, tossing it into the corner of their dimly lit living room, near the tree. 

“Thanks, Mito-san!” He beamed, tugging the plastic object to his chest. “It’ll be easier to help the Island animals, now!” Putting the carrier aside, he reached into his small pile of presents to retrieve the next gift. 

Mito watched her nephew open present after present, the small boy grinning frantically from ear to ear the whole time. The warmth of the mug in her hands was a welcome contrast to the cold in the air (the Freecss house was not equipped for a cold winter). 

Pulling her festively red dressing gown taught around her middle, Mito leant forward to place a kiss on Gon’s head. Gon pressed into her touch, laughing lightly, a bubbly sound that made Mito’s heart clench. Quickly, Gon was distracted again by his dozen or so gifts, all practical things he could use for adventuring or for his various hobbies. Gon was never really a kid for teddy bears and alike. 

Around midday, the sun had finally decided to leak a small amount of light onto Whale Island. By the time Gon had gotten his too-large boots, scarf and mittens on, the snow on the ground was glowing. 

“Careful, Gon! Wait up!” Mito laughed, trekking out after the energetic boy. He was only barely out of toddlerhood, and yet Mito was already struggling to keep up with him. 

The pair spent the next few hours building snowmen, though ‘snow blobs’ was probably more of an accurate term for them. Gon was scolded for taking his gloves off, and putting them on the wonky stick-arms of his snow friend. Mito decided, screw it, it’s Christmas, and started a playful snowball fight with Gon, which left them both soaked and freezing. 

Back inside, fire lit and wet clothes drying, Gon and Mito sat playing a board game. Gon’s scrunched up expression as he decided how to play his turn was adorable, and Mito’s heart was melting just as fast as the stray snowflakes on their boots. 

“Merry Christmas, Mito-san!” Gon smiled down at the pink and white marshmallows bobbing in his hot chocolate, steam rising up to cloud his face. 

“Merry Christmas, Gon.”

: : : : : :

There were many presents under the large, dark, designer Zoldyck tree. And six year old Killua resented every one of them. 

Kikyo and Silva watched with beady eyes as their sons and daughter tore open their gifts. Inside the black paper, every child had some sort of ridiculously dangerous torture device; nothing a child should have to come into contact, let alone use. 

Illumi Zoldyck held some sort of iron spiked hammer, which looked oddly out of place in the hands of a seventeen year old. He blinked nonchalantly, void eyes large and emotionless. 

“Sweet.” Milluki laughed, the teen cracking his new whip once against the floorboards. Killua flinched at the noise, earning him a steel glare from Illumi. 

“We’ll work on that later, Kil.” He said. Killua felt a shiver crawl down his spine, and he clenched his fists around the fancy dagger in his hands. The name ‘Ben’ was carved on the glowing blade, proving its authenticity as an ancient serial killers prized work. 

After the mess of Christmas dinner was over (it was more of a test than anything, the food poisoned and drink spiked), Killua took his blade and went up to the privacy of his room. 

Tossing the weapon under his pillow, not planning on using it unless absolutely necessary, Killua sat crossed legged on his floor. He didn’t know what to do. All his family had retired to their duties, and he wouldn’t want to be around them anyway. 

It was sad. The Christmas the books in his father’s office promised him was drastically different to this. Killua had read of warmth, cuddles and love galore. None of those had been downstairs to meet him. The hope Killua had for a normal, loving family was rapidly fading; crackling into orange embers along with the fire in the fireplace. 

“Master?” Killua’s bedroom door creaked open, making the small boy jump and rapidly press his back to his bed. 

“Oh, Canary.” He breathed out in relief when he noticed it was only the Zoldyck family butler. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. 

“I have something for you.” Canary held out her hand, a small box resting in her palm. Killua took it hesitantly, staring up at the girl with large blue eyes. 

“You can open it, master.” Canary laughed, and Killua lifted the lid off of the box. 

Inside sat a small, blue toy car. 

Killua had never felt so happy. 

: : : : : :

“Hey, Leorio!” Killua called through to their small apartment kitchen. “When’s the food ready? Gon’s hungry!” As if on cue, a loud rumbling sounded in Gon’s belly, and the boy doubled over. Killua laughed, smacking his best friend on the back of the head. 

“It’ll be a while yet.” Kurapika’s voice came through. “Leorio doesn’t know how to cook a turkey.”

“Yes, I do!” A sharp protest shot from Leorio, preceded by the loud clash of a pot falling to the tile floor. 

“Gon, Killua. Help yourself to the snacks on the table.” Kurapika said, hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Killua shouted in gratitude, before sprinting over to the coffee table at a speed that should not be breached indoors. Gon ran after him, hot on his heels. 

Munching into the various chips and dips, Gon and Killua’s eyes were glued to the small television screen. Corny, awful Christmas movies were being broadcasted all day, but no one really minded. Killua had a lot of fun, poking fun at the characters, critiquing their choices and predicting the plot points (which he was rather good at). 

After the small plate of snacks was gone, Gon pulled Killua onto the couch next to him, before wrapping his arms around his friend and tucking the crown of his head into the crook of his neck. Killua’s pale face flushed a bright pink, and he tensed up for a moment. By the time his heartbeat had settled, Gon was asleep draped over him. Killua laughed under his breath, before laying his own arm around Gon’s torso. 

“Look at you two.” Leorio laughed an hour later as he entered the room, laying a slightly burned turkey in front of the screen, which was now displaying the rolling credits of some movie Killua was made to sit though alone. 

“Shut up, old man.” Killua retorted, sitting upright and leaning to grab a plate for Gon. Gon slowly sat up, stretching his limbs and yawning.   
“Ooh, food!” he exclaimed, seeming to wake up fully in a mere nanosecond. 

The four all dug into their food, and though it was slightly undercooked in places, overcooked in others, and overall bad, it was the best food Killua had ever tasted. As cringy as it sounded, it had a secret ingredient the professional Zoldyck chefs didn’t; care. 

“This one’s from Gon.” Kurapika held a messily wrapped present, passing it over to Killua. The four guys had already opened most of their presents, but a few still remained. The silver haired boy took the scrunched up ball of paper and tape, ignoring Gon’s blinding gaze. 

Inside of the mess of wrapping paper, nestled a piece of blue card. Killua pulled it out, inspecting the layers and layers of glue and glitter. Scrappily made yellow smiley faces were stuck onto the card, and Gon’s barely legible handwriting read ‘Merry Christmas, Killua!’ across the front. 

Killua opened the card, only to receive a lap full of red glitter. Gon laughed, leaving over to point to a drawing inside. 

“That’s us!” Gon declared. The honest drawing depicted what was supposed to be Gon and Killua. Killua was holding a skateboard in an anatomically incorrect hand, a sloppy grin on his face. The Gon drawing held up his thumbs, grinning at Killua’s side.

“It’s… cool.” Killua hesitated, but not because he didn’t like it. The amount of care and effort Gon had put into something; for Killua, of all people… was astonishing. 

“Look at the present, now!” Gon said, reaching over to take the card from Killua’s hands and place it on the table. Leorio quickly swiped it up to see the drawing for himself. Killua glared daggers at him when the older teen snickered at Gon’s handiwork. 

“It’s… a shirt?” Killua lifted a pale blue tee-shirt up. 

“Mhm!” Gon nodded. 

“Hey, Killua. What does it say?” Kurapika asked, and Killua turned the shirt around in his hands. In a black, bold font, the words My best friend were written, next to an arrow pointing left. 

“Killua, look! I got us matching shirts.” Gon whipped out a green version or the clothing article Killua held, this time with the arrow pointing right. 

“Gon, you dumbass.” Killua stifled a laugh. Was it cringeworthy? Sure. Yet, the gesture was enough to turn Killua’s heart warmer than the cheap heat generator the four kept. Warmer than the smile on Gon’s face. 

“Do you like it, Killua?” Gon’s voice had grown nervous, which was surprisingly uncharacteristic for him. 

“I love it, Gon.”

: : : : : :

Gon sat upright in bed as the clock struck midnight. Reaching over to his little bedside table - the very one his aunt had placed his warm milk on as a child - he picked up his phone. Opening it with a flick of his thumb, he pressed straight into his and Killua’s messages. 

00:00  
GON: MERRY CHRISTMAS KILLUA!!!!

The bright light of his phone screen forced Gon to squint in the darkness of his room, else face growing dizzy. His gaze softened when he looked at the contact image saved under ‘Killua’. It was a picture of them both, taken sometime before their world went to hell, even longer before they had parted ways at The World Tree. 

Killua was smiling in the photo, a large uncensored grin that made his eyes sparkle and Gon’s heart clench, even now. Gon in the photo was right next to him, arms draped around each other's shoulders. Feeling his eyes start to sting, Gon pressed the heel of his wrist to them. He didn’t want to cry. Not this early into Christmas. 

Gon jumped when a ping sounded. After swiftly silencing his device in order to not awaken Mito, Gon was delighted to see a small blue circle next to Killua’s name, indicating a new message from the boy. 

00:02  
KILLUA: Gon, go to sleep you idiot   
KILLUA: merry christmas tho :)  
GON: KILLUAA!!:!/!!  
GON: Merry christmas :D  
KILLUA: hey Gon, i’ll speak to you in the morning. i don’t want my phone light to wake alluka up.   
GON: Oh okay!!!!!!  
GON: Sleep well Killua :)  
KILLUA: goodnight, Gon :)

Gon barely registered the hot tear running down his face, dropping to the mattress just as the phone light faded out into darkness. 

: : : : : :

“Killua, can I give you your gift now?” 

“Now? Gon, we’re only ten minutes into Christmas. It’s the middle of the night! And I’m in the middle of York Shin City, I don’t have your present here! Besides, I don’t even know if it’s arrived at my apartment, yet-”

“Killua!” Gon’s breathy laugh travelled through the phone speaker and into Killua’s ear. Killua shuddered, though he’d like to blame it on the cold of the night. 

“Huh?” 

“My present isn’t a physical thing. Well, actually it is, but it’s not really.”

“Gon,” Killua snorted. “You’re not making any sense.”

“I don’t have to.” Gon said, silencing his best friend. “You get me, anyway.”

“So. Um, about this gift. Yeah, I’ll have it now.” Killua’s cheeks glowed pink, and he dug his free hand deep into his pocket. 

“You sure, Killua?” Gon asked, drawing an exasperated sigh from the teen. 

“Yes, idiot, now tell me-”

“Close your eyes, Killua.” 

“Wha-?”

“I said close your eyes. I’m gonna hang up now, so give me a secon-”

The line was dead. Killua grumbled something under his breath, keeping his blue eyes shut. He must look like a real creep, now. A random sixteen year old dressed in seven-hundred layers (Alluka’s doing), stood under a lamppost in the middle of a snow covered, empty, dark street. 

However, Killua suddenly didn’t feel so alone. 

Footsteps were coming up rapidly behind him, and Killua barely had time to spin around before he was collided into by an unstoppable force:

Gon. 

Gon Freecss, in all of his sweet, sweet self. 

Gon Freecss, whomst Killua had not seen since their departure at the world tree two years before.   
Gon Freecss, who had held Killua’s heart in his palm for as long as it beated, and would continue to do so long after it stopped. 

“Killua!” Gon stepped out of their tight embrace to place his warm palms against the sides of Killua’s icy face. The pair laughed a happy sound in unison, eyes twinkling in the darkness. Gon pressed their foreheads together, humming a small sound of approval. 

“Gon, I- I- Just, Fuck, God. It’s- It’s really you.”

“Of course it is! And, oh, I still need to give you my present-”

Blue eyes were blown wide. 

Gon’s lips were warm, and felt like all the love and care in the world under Killua’s own. Their mouths moulded together, hands raising to grip each other closer.

Gon hadn’t grown much since they had last met, whereas Killua’s genes had allowed him to grow a few inches taller. Not much about Gon had changed, actually. Physically, at least. 

Killua let himself hope that Gon had changed enough to learn that he could lean on others when necessary. Hope. Something Killua thought he’d never feel. To be blatant, Killua had never thought he’d be kissing Gon, either. Let alone be friends with him. But, hey, some of the best things are surprises. 

“Killua,” Gon murmured when their mouths finally pulled away from each other, though their embrace stayed very much intact. 

“Gon.” Killua grinned, pressing their foreheads together again. 

“Merry Christmas.”

: : : : : :

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! ٩(^‿^)۶
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!   
> Even if you don’t celebrate, I hope you have a great day, and get all you want out of it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
